


This Was A Theraputic Chain of Events

by sunflowerbrendonurie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal, a tad of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbrendonurie/pseuds/sunflowerbrendonurie
Summary: Chat accidentally tells Ladybug the name of his new crush and the chain of events that follows.Title based on a Panic! song obv





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello MLB fandom! This is my first fic on this website and my first fic on Miraculous Ladybug. I hope you enjoy it. The chapters will be quite short, and I'm writing and updating as fast as I can.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I love Panic! At The Disco, and if you want the song, it's Camisado. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csNwIk3DL28
> 
> I also want to say thanks to my betas, Jiwoo and Sophia :)

Marinette glanced at the clock. 8:27 pm. 

“Oh no, we’re going to be late – Tikki, spots on!”

Marinette smiled as she felt the familiar wave of magic wash over her. 

She’d been Ladybug for about three years now and was in her final year of lycée. By now, her friendship with Alya and Nino had grown stronger, and she had gotten over her stumbling and tripping around Adrien a while ago. At the moment, Marinette was content on becoming a close friend of Adrien’s before getting to the dating part, then getting to the three kids and a hamster bit. 

For now, she was heading out for patrol with Chat Noir. Their friendship (strictly friendship only) had also gotten stronger and could understand exactly what the other needed the instant they looked into the others’ eyes across a battle. 

Waiting perched atop a beam of the Eiffel Tower was the cat himself. Lost in thought, he remembered the day he and Ladybug met. She’s come crashing into him, looking like she’d fallen from heaven, the moment he’d fallen in love with her. From then, their teamwork began, the beginning of a lifetime of trust. Heck, he could even throw himself off the Eiffel Tower and Ladybug would catch him. 

Speaking of throwing, Ladybug had even thrown him across Paris. 

Speaking of Ladybug, there she was now. Tonight was the night. He was going to tell her. 

He stood up, greeting her with a deep bow as she landed, as graceful as ever. 

“You’re late, My Lady,” he said, kissing her hand. 

“Sorry, Chat,” she giggled, “I lost track of time. Well, are we going to stand here all night or what?”

“As much as I’d love to look at you for the rest of the evening, I’ve got to get back soon. I think my father is finally getting on to me, it’s taken him three years!”

“Well then,” Ladybug returned, “Want to race?”

“You’re on!”

As they leapt across the City of Lights, they let out whoops of glee and greetings to the citizens below. They circled the main parts of the city, stopping by the major landmarks along the way. 

Tonight was the night. Chat was going to tell her he loved her but had fallen for a classmate instead. Stopping at the Louvre, they sat on the roof, overlooking the people below. 

“My Lady, can I tell you something?” he asked. 

“Sure, Chat, anything,” she replied. 

“I-I, er, well you see, uh, I’vebeeninlovewithyousincethedaywemetandI’mreallysorrybutnowI’minlovewithsomeoneelseand-“

“Woah, Chat, slow down, I can’t understand you. Now repeat slower what you just said.”

Chat took a deep breath. 

“I’m, er, I’m in love with you, and I have been since the day we met, but I, er, I’m in love with someone else, please don’t be offended, and like you’re still beautiful but recently I’ve started to notice one of my classmates, oh, Ladybug, she’s so amazing, you should meet her she’s so talented and certainly has a keen eye for fashion and she’s... Are you ok?”

Ladybug had gone quiet. 

Chat looked over and saw she had gone quite red. 

“My Lady?” 

Chat waved a hand in front of her face. She jumped.

“Oh! Sorry, I kind of blanked out after you said you loved me. Er, you said you liked a classmate, right?”

Ladybug felt weird. 

She’d never really liked Chat Noir in a crush kind of way, let alone loved him, but she felt strange when he said he liked someone else now. 

Chat sighed in bliss, jolting Ladybug back to reality (as real as you can get when you’re a cartoon, really).

“Yeah, Marinette sure is amazing.”

“I’m sorry, wHO?”

Ladybug nearly fell off the roof in shock. 

“OH MY GOSH, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY HER NAME OUT LOUD OH NO PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!”

“CHAT! Don’t worry, it’s ok, I just, er, have to go home, uhh I LEFT MY MICROWAVE ON BYE”

And with that, she unhooked her yo-yo from her waist and zipped off into the distance before Chat could say “I’m the cat’s meow”. 

Chat facepalmed so hard he was sure it left a mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, enjoy! This one's kinda short, though.

It was true. Adrien has started to notice Marinette more now they had gotten closer as friends. Alya and Nino seemed to be stuck together like magnets for pair work or when they went out for lunch. Adrien just shrugged this off as normal girlfriend/boyfriend behaviour. 

So since he and Marinette had gotten to know each other better, they’d also been spending more time together. They’d go to Marinette’s house for lunch and video games (Adrien loved their quiches, especially with his stupid strict model diet). He just burnt off the extra calories by going out as Chat Noir for a little extra time. 

He’d even gotten her to stop stuttering around him, save for the occasional one whenever he complimented her. She’d become more comfortable with his presence, and Adrien prided himself since he had become one of her more trusted friends, evident because he was now allowed to see her sketchbook. 

They even had regular baking sessions where she taught him how to make something different each week. So far, they had covered a classic vanilla cake, chocolate chip cookies and cheesecakes. 

Marinette’s birthday was coming up soon, and the whole class was preparing to surprise her. Her parents were doing the catering, Nathanaël was doing invitations, Nino had music covered, Rose, Juleka and Alya were doing decorations, while Max, Kim and Alix did whatever they could. Chloé had refused to help “Dupain-Cheng” and Sabrina, who was practically her servant, followed her. Adrien had organised the place for the venue, and his father had agreed to meet her and consider her for an internship at Agreste Fashions Inc.

Now, he was on his way to her house, except this time as Chat. He wasn’t really sure what he was planning to do when he arrived, but his conversation with Ladybug had convinced him to somehow visit her. He was sure he wouldn’t survive another day without seeing her face, just being with her. Well, they did have school the next day. But still, he couldn’t wait, he could deal with Plagg later. Some Camembert should shut him up till the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: The reveal....

No sooner than Marinette had dropped through her skylight and detransformed, she started freaking out. 

“OH MY GOSH TIKKI WHAT DO I DO CHAT SAYS HE LIKES ME WHAT DO I DO I CAN’T DATE A SUPERHERO THIS IS GOING TO BE WAY TOO DANGEROUS WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I’M GOING TO HAVE TO REVEAL MYSELF OH NO-“

“MARINETTE!!!” shouted Tikki, catching Marinette’s attention, “It’ll be fine, he said he likes you now, not Ladybug, so he loves both sides of you. And anyway, who said you were going to date him?”

At this statement Marinette went bright red as her mind caught up with what she’d just said and flopped face down on her bed. 

“Ugh, Tikki, do you think I like Chat Noir? WHY was my first thought dating him? Oh, Tikki, I don't even know anymore, I can’t keep pining over Adrien anymore, it’s been three years, should I just get to know Chat?” 

Marinette looked up. Tikki was nowhere to be found, and that could mean only one thing. She heard the click of her skylight door close, and scrambled to turn around to find an extremely red Chat Noir, who was trying to close the hatch before she found him. Obviously he failed. 

Marinette sighed and opened the hatch to a guilty looking Chat Noir who looked as if he could light up her room within his red face. 

Marinette climbed up onto the balcony to join him. 

“How much did you hear, Chat?”

“Uhh, like all of it?”

“What do you know?” 

Marinette was surprised she was so calm. 

“I, uh, saw your kwami and I also know you have a crush on m- Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette face palmed. 

“Ok, you absolutely cannot go tell Adrien I like him, ok? No, I love him. But the thing is I’ve just been pining over him for so long I’ve decided to give up on him and be friends with him and just try a relationship with you instead, since you like both sides of me.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary, Purrincess,” said Chat, still red, “My Lady, with your permission, can I reveal my identity to you?”

Marinette swallowed thickly and nodded. 

“I guess, it’s only fair. But, you’re sure you’re not disappointed that I’m just me, simple, klutzy Marinette?”

Chat’s head snapped up. 

“Disappointed? No! You’re amazing, Marinette, Ladybug, Princess, My Lady. You’re so talented and sassy and passionate and love the people closest to your heart so much and i just want to be able to be with you both in and out of the mask.”

She could hear the love and adoration he had for her just dripping off his voice, she thought she would melt.

“Wait... You know me outside of the mask? That only means you go to school with me or are a sibling of one of my friends...”

“Mari? Can I please just reveal myself to you now?” asked Chat, fidgeting, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it later, I’m getting really nervous.”

Marinette took a deep breath. 

“Ok.”

She closed her eyes and heard Chats soft whisper of ‘Claws in’, followed by a dim green light. She smiled to herself, green, like hers was pink. 

Adrien took a deep breath.

“Ok, you can look now.”

She started with his feet. Orange sneakers. Ok, she knew a few people who wore orange sneakers to school. Next, blue jeans. Good quality. A white over-shirt and black t-shirt. as she neared his chest her heart beat faster as she realised there was only one person who wore this outfit to school and gasped quietly. 

“... Adrien?”

She looked up, confirming her assumptions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part - enjoy!

Adrien's eyes were still closed. She was still silent. Then there was a sharp intake of breath. She must have seen his face. Then the quiet whisper of “... Adrien?”

He opened his eyes to see Marinette blush in realisation of who he was. 

“I sure hope you still like me, Princess,” Adrien said quietly, “You’re not disappointed, right?”

“Disappointed? Never! Just as I thought my day couldn't get any better I found out my best friend is also my crush!”

Marinette continued quietly. 

“I also know about that video on the Ladyblog. Alya asked you whether you’re my sidekick. You’ve never been my sidekick, you’ve always been my best friend and the person I trust with my life.” She reached up to cup his face, which he leaned into like an actual cat. “Well, apparently not with my identity. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who I was earlier, I was just scared and insecure and-“

She choked back a sob. Adrien could see a tear run down her cheek. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’s not your fault. I feel the same way, being Chat is a way for me to be more like myself, less of the puppet my father created. You aren’t alone and I’ll always be here for you.”

He lifted her chin so he could see her face as she rubbed the heel of her palm over her eyes to wipe away her tears but Adrien moved her hand away to wipe them himself. Lost in her deep blue gaze and she lost in his emerald eyes, they both leaned towards each other unconsciously. Adrien glanced down at her lips and Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed in return. They could feel each other’s breath on their faces and were centimetres apart. 

“WOOOOO THATS MY GIR-“

Adrien and Marinette jumped apart and looked down to the street below. Alya and Nino stood there, Nino’s hand over Alya’s mouth. 

“Alya! You should have let them kiss first!”

“Oh, wait, they didn’t? MY BAD, MARINETTE, YOU GUYS GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING, IGNORE US!” Alya yelled up as she and Nino ran off to ‘discreetly’ hide behind a lamp post. 

Adrien chuckled softly as he turned back to Marinette. “Better give them what they came for.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“Silly kitty.”

She tugged on the collar of his shirt as she pulled him into a kiss under the Parisian sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I don't know how many chapters there'll be yet, but I hope to upload every week or so, or maybe I'll just spam all the chapters I've written soon :p


End file.
